The present invention relates to a method for improving the adhesion of an elastomeric, polymeric material to a support element while being shaped on and vulcanized, in which the support element is wetted in the region of the adhesion zone with a liquid composition of an adhesion promoter, the coating thus formed is solidified, and the elastomeric material is subsequently shaped on and solidified by vulcanization.
It is known per se to use silanes as adhesion promoters when vulcanizing an elastomeric material onto a support element.
This known procedure does not, however, result in a sufficiently mechanically strong joint between the elastomeric material and the support element with all elastomeric materials. Resins or latices are therefore used for the adhesion of NBR, in order to achieve sufficiently strong adhesion. For practical use in industrial-scale production, this involves considerable complexity.
Thiocyanatosilanes are known per se as additives for use in the manufacture of homogeneous rubber mixtures. Their purpose is to impart better strength to a rubber mixture.